


bicycle bicycle bicycle

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley's inventions backfiring, Does this even have a plot?, Gen, M/M, Motorcycles, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: Crowley was rather proud of motorbikes.He'd had a particularly close hand in the development of the noisier bits, but even in the abstract they were a favourite achievement. Looked right for the image on the paperworkandin person.Or they would if he could stay on the damn things.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #10 “Velocipede"





	bicycle bicycle bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's "Bicycle Race." Written for SOSH GTA 10, "velocipede"!

Crowley was rather proud of motorbikes.

He'd had a particularly close hand in the development of the noisier bits, but even in the abstract they were a favourite achievement. Looked right for the image on the paperwork  _ and _ in person.

Or they would if he could stay on the damn things. Transportation had come a long way (ha) since the days of horses, so — Crowley figured — he shouldn't have to worry about remaining seated on his mode of transport anymore. But no.

He paced in circles around his latest attempt, a sleek purchase that cost more than several small towns' yearly budgets combined; the paint job was so black it nearly hurt to look at, like the space where it should be was simply void. It was  _ deeply _ cool. And impossible to ride.

It wasn't just the seat giving him issues, either. Crowley despised wearing the helmet he'd bought to match; it mussed his hair, muffled his hearing, and made him feel top-heavy. He could leave the helmet off, but that wouldn't fit the  _ image. _ A demon was only as evil as his reputation, and a demon who left off his helmet not to flout safety laws but because he got helmet hair… well, he might as well apply for a desk job in the Hellemarketing division.

Crowley scowled at the hated thing. "You," he said, enunciating spitefully, "are the worst thing I've ever come up with. And  _ not _ in the good way — evil way? Ah, you know what I mean."

Aziraphale, he decided, would have an encouraging word for him. He generally did. Sometimes this backfired, and resulted in either irritatingly over-concerned fussing or the much more alarming mockery. But in most cases Aziraphale could be relied upon for a reassuring  _ Yes well done you dastardly serpent you. _ Crowley jammed the helmet on, revved the engine six times to build his confidence and to spontaneously generate three noise complaints, and zipped off. Wobbily.

"My dear boy," said Aziraphale, amused, as Crowley pulled up outside the shop. "What do you think you're doing?"

Crowley lifted his hands to his helmet to pull it off, considered what he must look like beneath it, and lowered his hands to the handlebars again. "What's it look like?"

Aziraphale folded his arms. "Well. It appears you've obtained a velocipede."

_ "Motorbike," _ said Crowley with a scowl, and he yanked the helmet off anyway to better showcase it. "For pity's sake, angel."

"My mistake," said Aziraphale, not even trying to hide his smile. "Would you care to come in, or are you planning on staying on that horrible thing all day?"

Crowley slid over the side and propped it up. He didn't bother to lock it: Anyone who tried stealing a demon's bike was bound to regret it momentarily. He followed Aziraphale inside. "Horrible?" he said, in a tone carefully modulated to indicate hurt instead of pride.

"Oh yes." Aziraphale saw right through him, of course. "Come, I'll list my grievances over tea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments below!


End file.
